


Story Related Pun

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a dancer, the reader was an artist. Can I make it any more cliche? You bet your ass I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Related Pun

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "But It's Better If You Do" by Panic! at the Disco and somehow this happened.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't understand how much I can not do that, Tony."

The billionaire rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his project. This was the millionth time this week you came into his lab under the pretense of sketching his machines, which you were doing. But mostly you were talking about Pietro Maximoff. Ever since the first time you two were paired off as fighting partners in training, you've had a slight crush on Quicksilver. What could you say? The boy had charm that challenged Tony Stark's, he was unbelievably attractive, and you were ashamed to admit that his accent did things to you. Also, it didn't help that he was a total sweetheart. Pietro was always there whenever someone needed him and, even though he would never admit it, he cared deeply for his new family. You knew the team wished you would just shut up and ask him out, but just thinking about doing that was enough to send you into an asthma attack. And speaking of the speedster, he came running into the lab.

"FRIDAY! What happened to my security codes?!" Tony grumped.

"Mr. Maximoff knows them, sir."

Pietro came over to you with a panicked expression.

"(Y/N)! Have you seen my black shoes? I can't find them and I'm late!"

"You left them under my bed yesterday, P. Remember?" you laughed.

You and Pietro always spent Friday nights watching movies in your room since you had your own floor. More often than not, Pietro would end up falling asleep with you on your couch and would constantly forget his belongings in your space. He ran out of the lab and two minutes later came back with preferred sneakers on and a gym bag in hand. He pulled you into a one armed hug.

"What would I do without you, аngel?"

"Umm, crash and burn?" you smirked.

Pietro rolled his eyes and started heading for the door.

"You better not be on the ceiling when I get back!"

You laughed as you watched your speedster run off to his always unspecified activities. Speaking of which, you needed to head out too. You had taken to going to the local dance studio to practice your anatomy drawing because you loved the movement and power of dancers in their element, and there was one in particular that was your favorite subject. You started for the door as well.

"Just do it!" Tony called after you.

"Tomorrow," you quipped.

 _______________________

You arrived at the studio and settled in your favorite spot, just far away enough for you to not be noticed. You put your headphones in and did a couple of warm up sketches of the dancers warming up. A few minutes later, he came in. The co-instructor. You sat so far that you could never clearly make out his face, but that didn't matter to you. All you cared about was his body and, damn it, that boy could move. He helped teach the ballet class and he danced with an amazing gracefulness. Every spin, leap, bow, etc made you wish you had more hands so you could do him justice on the page, but you could tell that his true love was hip hop. He just seemed to become one with the beat, like it was powering his heart, and he expected the same from his students. Your always drawings glowed with the life he brought to the class. You wouldn't be lying if you said you had to bring cold water with you for when he starts moving his hips. Something was off today though.

Usually, the dance instructors got to the dancing after taking the time to stretch, but right now they seemed to be arguing about something. What you didn't know, but all of the sudden, your favorite instructor was waving in your direction. You looked around you to see who he was trying to get the attention of, but there was no one else. You looked back and the man was pointing at you and curling his finger in the "come over here" motion. You walked over and heard a familiar voice talking to his coworker. He had turned away from you, but you knew that accent and mop of silver and brown, wind damaged hair anywhere.

"They come here every day, Mel," the man said, "They probably picked some of it up."

You tapped his shoulder, he faced you, and his jaw dropped. 

"(Y/N)??!" Pietro exclaimed.

"Hey, P," you smirked, "Nice set up you got here."

Quicksilver gaped for a few seconds before excusing himself and dragging you to a corner.

"So what happened to 'I wouldn't be caught dead in this place'?" you frowned.

A few months ago, you asked Pietro if he wanted to accompany you to the studio and he laughed for about five minutes before declining.

"You can't tell anyone about this, (Y/N), please," he begged.

"Why not?" you asked in confusion.

"I do ballet and live with Tony Stark and Clint Barton. Those two do not mix well, аngel."

 You doubled over in laughter at the distressed look on Pietro's face. When you composed yourself, you patted his cheek.

"Oh, sweetie, you have to be doing something worse than ballet. Believe me, those two yahoos have done some pretty questionable things that are more 'emasculating' than this."

Pietro continued to look at you with an unconvinced expression. You rolled your eyes.

"Fine," you groaned, "I won't tell anyone." 

He smiled wide and pulled you into a hug.

"Oh, thank you!" he said, kissing your temple.

"Oi! Maximoff!" 

Pietro let go of you and turned around to acknowledge his co-instructor's situation.

"Oh, yes! Angel, my usual partner sprained their ankle and can't be on their feet for a few days," Pietro said quckly, pointing at person called Mel, "How much do you think you've picked up in the last three months watching us?"

"Uhh," you said.

"Good!" he said, grabbing your hand.

You stood with him in front of the class and many pairs of eyes were staring at you. You felt a little sick. Pietro must have noticed because he took your hand and bent down to whisper in your ear.

"It will be fine. Take off your hoodie and follow my lead."

____________

"I did not know you could move like that, angel!" Pietro exclaimed as class ended, "You have been holding back on me in training."

You looked up at him from your wheezing position on the floor with as much scorn you could muster.

"I- don't- move like- that," you managed to get out.

"Blyad'! YA zabyla!," Pietro mumbled, "It's in your bag, yes?" 

You nodded and he took off and came back in a couple seconds with your inhaler. You snatched it from him and pushed down on the top, taking a deep breath. Pietro rubbed circles in your back and tried to help you slow down your breathing.

"That's it, my love, breathe."

After a while, your lungs calmed down and you were now leaning into Pietro's side, completely exhausted. He wrapped his arm around you and you two sat in a comfortable silence in the empty studio. Eventually, the superhuman moved to look down at you.

"I guess asking you to be my permanent parner is a no?"

You raised your eyebrow and he laughed hard. You couldn't help but join in. You two simmered down after a few minutes and Pietro looked at you with an intensity in his impossibly blue eyes that you had seen directed at you a few times before, but was always quickly put out. He pulled you into his lap and put his hands on your cheeks. 

"Thank you for always saving my ass, angel," he whispered. 

You shrugged slightly and leaned into his touch.

"It's the least I can do, P," you grinned, "You're always doing the same for all of us."

Pietro smiled softly and ran his thumb lightly over your lips. He looked at you with a silent question that you happily gave permission to. He put his lips on yours and you melted into him. There wasn't fireworks or anything, but that didn't make it any less amazing. His stubble tickled you in just the right way, his lips were nice and soft, and he let you set the pace of the kiss. After a minute, you dug you hands in his hair and tugged at his bottom lip with your teeth. He eagerly let you deepen your embrace. You got so into it that you didn't even notice he was lying on the floor with you on top of him until his hands were in your shirt and he started to take it off. You broke away from him.

"Really? In your workplace?"

"Actually, I volunteered," he said, kissing you again, "And we've been dating for three months, angel. I don't care where we are. I need you so badly." 

He moved to start kissing you again, but you put a finger to his lips.

"What do you mean 'dating for three months'?"

Pietro's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"We go out to eat all the time, we spend weekends cuddled up watching movies, I buy you little things constantly, and I refer to you as mine when you come up in conversation. Those are things couples do, yes?"

You could see his heart slowly breaking as you looked shocked by his words.

"I moved too fast didn't I? Damn it! This is why I waited to kiss you! I wanted to make sure you wanted it too! I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, I just-"

You cut him off with a passionate kiss. You couldn't believe how oblivious you were. Thinking that he didn't want you even as he displayed it every day! Pietro visibly relaxed, smiled against your mouth, and hugged you tighter against him. 

I'm honored to be yours, P," you smiled when you came up for air, "But our first time will not be on your sweaty dance floor."

 

 

 

 

 

______extended ending_____

"Yes, angel! Yes! Don't stop!"

The was about to walk into the gym when they heard you moaning and Pietro's words of encouragement. They groaned and decided to give you two your privacy.

"Glad they sorted out whatever it was," Sam said, following Steve and Bucky out the hallway.

"I'm not cleaning that up," Tony frowned, but was actually happy you got some action.

Wanda just shrugged. All you and Pietro were doing was practicing a few dance routines, but she wasn't going to say no to a get out of jail free card on training.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as Steve being a frequent client of the Reader a strip club, but they don't ever recognize each other because it's a masquerade themed strip club. IDK how this gave birth to the story now.  
> I made a Steve/Reader one that's exactly the same except the Reader is the dancer and Steve's the pining artist. Should I post it or nah?
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
